Michiru's Confession To Sango
by Candyman53
Summary: Michiru Has One Last Chance To Tell Sango His Real Feelings.


Michiru's Biggest Confession

As Inuyasha and the gang were heading to a nearby town they decided to stop and take a break.

Michiru was wondering how his family was doing since he told them it maybe a while before he returns. He looks at the sky and takes in the fresh air. Inuyasha looks at Michiru and wonders if something is wrong so he walks up to Michiru.

"Hey Michiru are you okay" asks Inuyasha as he looks at his friend.

"Yea im alrite Inuyasha just wondering how my family is doing" says Michiru.

Sango, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo were setting up a campsite while Inuyasha and Michiru were talking.

Sango looks at Michiru while he is talking to Inuasha. "why is it so hard not to think about what he is talking about" Sango wondered.

Michiru and Inuyasha were returning to the campsite when Inuyasha notice the look on Sango's face.

"Is something wrong Sango" asked Inuyasha as he sits down near the fire.

"No just wondering what you and Michiru were talking about" asks Sango as she looks at them both.

But before anyone can say anything they notcie some women walking alone the road and one of the women asks "Would you guys like a place to stay tonight" says the woman.

As the group decide what to do Kagome says "That would be great thanks".

Everyone except Inuyasha and Michiru were happy to have a place to stay for the night.

Inuyasha looked at Michiru and he could tell that something was bugging him so he walks up to him and asks to speak to him alone.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha" asks Michiru as he looks at Inuyasha.

"Michiru how come you never told Sango what you really want to say" says Inuyasha as he looks at his friend.

Sighing Michiru looks at Inuyasha "The reason i never asked Sango to marry me is because i don't know if she will accept it besides i know she has feelings for Miroku". Michiru walks over to his bed and lies down.

Later in the night Sango looks outside and sees the women going somewhere while she is getting dressed Kagome looks at Sango and asks "Sango where are you going"

Sango replies "I'm going to follow them"

"Wait Sango lets get Inuyasha, Michiru and Miroku, they're close by" as Kagome tried to tell Sango.

"There's no time for them" Sango follows the women.

"Sango wait" says Kagome but it was to late.

But as Sango was following the women they dissapeared as she jumped from one rock to another the women comes out of the water and grabs Sango and drags her underwater to there cave.

Sango starts to wake up

"So you are finally awake" says the elderly woman.

when Sango tried to attacked the women she was chained to the wall.

"Now it is time to make you one of us"

As everyone was looking for Sango they were attacked by a demon and the women.

"What the hell is going on here" asks Michiru as he fights the women.

"I don't know but i believe that they are possessed" explains Miroku as he hits the women in the gut.

After Miroku hits the women in the gut a demon egg comes out and than the Demon comes out of the water and tries to attack everyone but Inuyasha blocks the attack.

Inuyasha looks at Michiru and tells him "Michiru go and find Sango"

Before Michiru could say anything Kagome says "hurry we will hold off this demon"

Michiru looks down at Kirara and notices that she wants him to go with her.

"Lets go Kirara" says Michiru as he gets on to Kirara's back.

As Kirara and Michiru went down into the water they were attacked by a Hiraikotsu

"A Hiraikotsu?" and Michiru looks down to see Sango.

Michiru and Kirara comes out of the water to see something wrong with Sango.

"Is something wrong Sango?" Michiru wondered but as he looks at Sango he realizes something.

"You were forced to swallow the demon egg. Don't worry Sango I'll get it out of you".

But as he tries to help Sango attacks him.

Sango throws her Hiraikotsu at Michiru but he dodges it and looks at Sango.

As Michiru and Sango were fighting Inuyasha and the others finished off the demon.

Inuaysha looks at everyone else and says "Let's go look for Michiru and Sango".

The others nod and runs off to look for Michiru and Sango.

Before Michiru could attack Sango, he is cut across the face by a hidden blade and feels the blood trickle down his face.

Kirara whines and looks at Michiru.

Michiru looks at Kirara and says "Don't worry Kirara I will save Sango one way or another".

Before Sango could do attack Michiru, he knocked the sword out of her hand and elbowed her in the stomach which the demon egg popped out and Michiru crushed it.

At a sigh of relief Michiru was holding Sango after a long hard battle and looks up to see Inuyasha and the others.

The young gentlemen apologizes for everything and wants to apologize to Michiru but Inuyasha told him "I think right now Michiru is pretty occupied at the moment".

As Michiru and Sango were sitting near the river Sango looks at Michiru "I'm really sorry for what happened Michiru".

"Don't worry about it Sango it wasn't your fault" Michiru said.

As everyone was hiding and wondering what they were talking about Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asks him "Inuyasha do you know why Michiru was upset or mad".

Inuyasha looks at everyone and says "Michiru was upset because he wanted to ask Sango to marry him but he didn't know if she would accept it".

"Sango through out our journey together we risked our lives for each other but as the time goes by I realized my true feelings for you".

As Sango thought he was saying that they should remain as friends she gets up and says" I understand Michiru that you just want to remain friends" and starts to walk off.

"Wait Sango there is something else I need to tell you". says Michiru as he looks at Sango and she stops.

"If this battle with Naraku comes to an end and everything goes back to normal will you come live with me, will you marry me Sango".

Sango gasps as a small tear comes down her face.

Inuyasha smiles as he looks at his two friends "Nice job Michiru now Sango will never be alone".

Kaname smiles at her brother.

Sango turns around and looks him in the eyes.

"Does that mean that you will be staying here with me in the Fedual Era"says Sango.

Michiru smiles and nods his head and says "Yes Sango I will be staying in the Fedual Era".

Everyone smiles as they see Michiru and Sango happy together at last.


End file.
